Samantha Harris
Personality Since her separation from her family and friends, she had been quiet and serious compared to when she was younger, she was enthusiastic and very friendly. But right now she prefers to be alone and not really much communicate with others especially satyrs. History Samantha Harris was born on the 8th of July in the year 1997. Her mortal parent is Melanie Stevens and her godly is parent is Aeolus. Aeolus first saw Melanie in an airport but did not really notice him. Well, good thing had a ticket and all he had to do by that time was ride on a plane. The plane Melanie was driving had technical problems and when they were about to crash, Aeolus came to the rescue. Melanie thought Aeolus was her knight in shining armor. At last, he was noticed. Aeolus and Melanie dated for a few months. Melanie wasn't that kind of lady who would just rush things. Then, the ‘magical’ night happened. He had to leave immediately and it made Melanie’s heart shatter to pieces. After eight months, a baby girl was born. Melanie named her Samantha. She got worried because she was a premature baby and that Sam might not be able to make it. A doctor named John Harris noticed Melanie’s pain as a single mother. He was actually Melanie’s childhood sweetheart. But Sam miraculously made it after a month in an incubator. She became a beautiful and healthy baby girl. Two years later, when Sam was already two years old, John married Melanie and together they raised her. Then, five years later, Sam had a baby brother. He was named Nathaniel James Harris. Unfortunately, Melanie died of giving birth to Nathaniel. John thought the kids needed a new mother and so, he married Bernadette Grace two years later (Sam was 7 and Nathaniel was 2). Besides, he couldn’t really raise the kids by himself. John thought Bernadette would be a good stepmother to them but he was wrong. Bernadette just favored her own daughter, Agatha Harris (born 3 years after their marriage). John was a busy man and when he wasn’t around, Bernadette would just scold Sam and Nate for no apparent reason. She just didn't like them because they weren't her own children. Sam didn't do good in school. She had dyslexia and ADHD, which she was only diagnosed when she was eleven. She'd get bullied for not being able to read and write. At home, she didn't feel good either. She and her stepbrother were maltreated by Bernadette everytime John wasn't around. Bernadette was a social climber who wanted all the riches to herself and to her daughter that's why she always wanted to get rid of the children. All she had to do was wait for the right time. Everytime Sam would complain to her stepfather about Bernadette's maltreatment, Bernadette always got away with it and just told John that the girl just needed to be disciplined. It was the 7th of July and Sam was already 12, almost 13. One day, while John was on a medical mission in Africa, Bernadette had a plan to finally get rid of Sam and Nate. She acted as if she’s nice that day and that she’ll just bring them to the park. She said it was some sort of an advance gift for Sam's birthday. The truth was Bernadette lied. They were riding their car, a Volkswagen Passat (for family), on their way to a very far away town. She wasn't really going to bring them to the park. She brought the two to a far away town but Bernadette didn't exactly know where. She just wanted to get rid of those children immediately. Then, on the way, she saw an abandoned mansion, which looked perfect to ditch the two of them. Sam, at first, wondered why they were going so far away and when they arrived at the abandoned mansion, she told Bernadette that the place didn't look like a park at all. Bernadette just told them to relax. She brought them out of them car and made them walk further and further. "Where's the park?" Nathaniel asked. While they were not looking, Bernadette immediately returned to the car and drove away. Sam heard the screech of the tires of the speeding car. "BERNADETTE!" she shouted and tried to run after her but it was too late. She was too young and she didn't know what to do. But she had to do something. She decided that they just walk and walk until someone let them hitch hike. After a few hours of trying, not one car stopped to let them ride. Later, a flock of birds in the sky flew and the weird thing was, they were flying towards Samantha. At first, she just looked at them intently studying them but as they got closer, they looked more like monstrous birds. "Nathaniel," she said, "run." "What?" Nathaniel was completely confused why they had to run. He didn't see anything strange. All he saw were pigeons flying around peacefully. Little did Sam know that she was the only one who saw the birds as monsters. They were Stymphalian birds. The birds got to her and started attacking her. She screamed in pain as she was being repeatedly beaten, scratched, pecked and all. A few seconds later, two demigods made loud noises by hitting their weapons against a bronze shield. The birds screeched. It worked. When the birds were already off guard, the demigods attacked them and killed them one by one. Samantha's vision started to darken, she felt like dying. Later, she got unconscious. Sam just woke up the next morning, her birthday (now 13) and found the two demigods—Evangeline (daughter of Hecate – age 16) and Daniel (son of Apate – age 14). They explained to her how they found her and that she was a demigod like them although they didn’t know who her godly parent was. They were on a journey in finding camp. Sam grew up knowing John was her biological father and now things just got complicated for her. She looked for Nathaniel but he wasn't there. Evangeline said that they brought him home. That response immediately maddened her. "Why did you bring him back?!!! She's evil!!! She took us away!!!" she shouted as she kept on hitting Evangeline. "He wanted to go home," Evangeline replied, "We told him that we'll just bring you to the hospital--" "BUT YOU DIDN'T!" She cut her off. Later, she realized that her wounds were healed. She was surprised. "You're one of us." Daniel said, "Ambrosia works on you. So, you're definitely one of us." They explained everything to her—how they brought Nathaniel back home (Evangeline used her magic to make mortals do what she asked. She told them to let them ride and to bring Nathaniel home. She escorted him while Daniel brought Samantha to their hideout), what a demigod is, who the gods are and one of them is her godly parent, and many more. They insisted that they had to go to camp because that’s the only safe place for them. For years, they fought monsters but managed to survive by fighting side by side. Samantha was now 16 and they were almost there. In the past years, they’ve been hiding from one place to another and Evangeline had been working on her magic to hide them from monsters but of course, monster attacks were still inevitable especially that there are three of them together. They’re just fortunate enough to survive everytime because the monsters attacking them are just easy to kill. But this time, a manticore attacked them. Just in time, a satyr came to the rescue. However a manticore is just way too strong for them. Evangeline and Daniel decided to just stay behind and fight the manticore even though they knew they won’t have a chance on fighting this one. The satyr had a hard time deciding what to do best but Evangeline and Daniel insisted that Sam must live and that if they die in that moment, their deaths won’t be in vain. The satyr agreed but Sam was being stubborn and wanted to stay with them to fight. Daniel just gave his dagger to her and told her, “Keep this for me.” He kissed her on the forehead and said his farewell, “See you soon, Abby. Make sure my dagger is still with you.” The satyr already took Sam away even if it was against her will and they made it to camp safely, riding on a pegasus. Sadly, for Evangeline and Daniel, they died trying to fend off the manticore. Family Photo Album Nathaniel.jpg| Nathaniel john_harris.jpg| John melanieh.jpg| Melanie Powers Relationships Category:Samantha Category:Harris Category:Eliza Bennett Category:AliasKit Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Children of Aeolus Category:Demigods Category:3 Month Power